nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg Reliance
Cyborg Reliance '(or '''Reliance '''for short) is the first map in the Soul of the Machine storyline created by Greedyselfish. Unlike previous maps which were based on Treyarch's zombie's series, this one is based on ''Call of Duty Online's Cyborg Rising mode. It takes place inside of an abandoned laboratory underneath an unknown desert. Summary/Overview The map is based on the Cyborg Rising (often referred as Cyborg Zombies) mode from COD Online. Though gameplay wise it is a hybrid between this and Treyarch's zombies mode. It also features Cyborg Hounds, which spawn alongside cyborgs after the power is activated, and Roarers, boss type with armed with a Death Machine that spawn every 12 rounds. The map also features the return of the original characters from the beta (Cowboy, Trigger, Sergeant, Lv Bu) and also to help explain their "disappearance". Story '''NOTE: Much of these events are fanon and are not fully connected to the original plot so different rules and explanations apply. In 2036, the CODOL Institute began developing Cyborgs and robotics to help aid humanity. But things took a turn when "new management" took over and turned the once friendly companions of humans into their worst enemies. Within days, the Cyborgs were reprogrammed to attack and kill and spread across the globe from China to the United States. Four mercenaries''' hired by a man known as Cortex were sent to various locations to find the person (or thing) that caused the reprogramming to take place. Their hunt began at a military outpost and were later sent to a mechanical body lab but instead of finding what they were looking for, they only found hordes of cyborgs trying to kill them. They manage to escape via helicopter, but on their way out they were struck by an unknown object and ended up crash landing in the desert. They survive but have no clue or idea where they are. They find an opening underground and find a massive laboratory underneath. They are then greeted by a cyborg group and the events of Cyborg Reliance begins. Layout '''NOTE 2: Much of the layout is not yet complete and will be updated over time. Starting Room The players will start off in a rocky, underground room with a large hole overhead where the sun shines through. The cyborgs will spawn by digging their way through the dirt walls. There is a door that is worth 750 pts. and a large drill machine needed for a minor easter egg. A Malin 1894 lever rifle and a MX Garand is available. Garage Second room is a large garage are with several pieces of construction equipment and vehicles parked in the middle. There are four windows the cyborgs will come through at. There is also an upstairs balcony-like area that can't be accessed until later on. Quick Revive can be bought here along with a door worth 750 pts. Laboratory The laboratory consists of several small rooms, hallways, and corridors. Similar to the lab area in "Five" but larger and no teleporters. There are a few barricades and a box spawn in one of the rooms. An FA1911 and a CSG-12 is available off the wall. Carpenter Cola is also available for 3000 pts. There are two doors that can be bought for 1000 pts. Computer Room The first door from the lab leads to the computer room. It is a basic medium sized square room with computers connected to a tube-like machine in the middle. There is only one barrier in this room. Mule Kick and a HG 40 can be bought here. There is also an upstairs part that leads to the garage balcony where Speed Cola is located and a door that costs 1000 pts. Box spawn appears as well. Cafeteria and Office Quarters The second door from the lab leads to a cafeteria area filled with tables and chairs that appear to have been knocked over and broken. The kitchen is blocked off by a barrier. A Double Tap Root Beer machine appears here along with a box spawn. A doorway leads into a hallway/corridor with small offices rooms intertwined throughout. An AKSU-74 can be bought off the wall here. "Power" Room Both the Computer and Cafeteria/Office Quarters lead to a large room with a tall generator like structure with a power switch attached. When the player flips it, the power to the perks will activate, but a voice appears exclaiming that it is "not the true power". This leads to the main easter egg of the map. Features * Characters no longer have exclusive abilities. Any perks or equipment they had to themselves before hand is now available to others separately. (Example: Carpenter Cola is available to everyone as a stand alone perk machine and the Ice, Fire, and Shrink Traps can be obtained from the box.) * Juggernog and the Pack-A-Punch can be obtained through a minor easter egg. * Perk machines, Mystery Box, and Pack-A-Punch have the same looks as they have in Cyborg Rising. * A major easter egg and a few minor easter eggs with achievements. * Weapons from COD: Online and a few new ones. * New Wonder Weapon: The Soul Hacker. Weapons Starting Weapons * Samurai Edge A1 * Karambit Knife * M67 Grenade Wall Weapons * Marlin 1894 * MX Garand * FA1911 * CSG-12 * HG 40 * AKSU-74 Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M4A1 Tech * MK17-CQC * Type 95 * SPBC * AKBP * MR23 * M16A4 * A.C.R. * Fate SMGs * Vector * UMP45 * P90 * Mini-Uzi (Single or Dual Wield) * Pharo * ASM1 Speakeasy (w/ Drum Mag and Foregrip) LMGs * M4LMG * RPD * Dingo * M240 Sniper Rifles * Intervention * Barrett 50 Cal. * Type 85 Evolution * WA2000 * Storm PSR Shotguns * SPAS-12 * M1014 * Model 1887 * Striker * Freedom Handguns * Desert Eagle * Raging Bull Machine Pistols * PP2000 * G18 Launchers * RPG-7 * Thumper Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Soul Hacker * Fire Trap * Ice Trap * Shrink Trap Perks and Utilities * Quick Revive * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer * Carpenter Cola * Mule Kick * Juggernog* * Stamin' Up* * Pack-A-Punch* *Obtainable through Easter Eggs Quotes Cyborg Reliance/Quotes ''(WIP) Radios [[Cyborg Reliance/Radios|''Cyborg Reliance/Radios]] Easter Eggs Major: * Power Struggle Minor: * Diggin' For Jugg Achievements * '"What Will Become?" '(Secret/50G) - Complete the major easter egg. * '"Hack/Blast" '(25G) - Kill 50 cyborgs with the upgraded Soul Hacker. * '"Dugg For Jugg" '(10G) - Find the secret Juggernog * '"You'll Cowards Don't Even Set Traps" '(15G) - Use the Fire, Ice, and Shrink Traps all in one game. Gallery Cyborg Loading Screen.png| Loading screen Trivia * The map's name is a reference to how mankind has become too reliant on machines, technology, and computers and the dangers of advancement. * There are many references to various 80's sci-fi/action films such as ''The Terminator, Cyborg, Blade Runner, The Running Man, ''and ''Escape From New York ''throughout the map. * This map was teased a few months ago by Greedyselfish to help establish characters and drop possible hints. It was also foreshadowed in Homecoming. * A picture of School of Doom, Greedy's first map, can be seen on a desk inside one of the office rooms. * Another office room has a picture of what appears to be The Cosmic Silverback from Dead Ops Arcade with a bullet hole in the middle of it can be seen on a bookshelf. This is a reference to the infamous "Harambe" memes. * The M1 Garand, Thompson, and MP40 were going to be in Cyborg Reliance, but were replaced with the MX Garand, ASM1 Speakeasy, and HG 40, respectively. * The name of the CODOL Institute is named after Call of Duty Online's initials. * There are 3 golden cyborg arms hidden across the map. Activating all three will play the easter egg song "Demanufacture" By Fear Factory. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine